The Runaways
by Molly
Summary: What will happen when Harry and Dudley run away


The Runaways

  
  
  
  
  


_AN - this is just a random..hopefully short story that I thought up as I was trying to figure out an ending to my Blizzard story. It's hopeless sometimes I think. Maybe I should just let Voldemort kill everyone off..but no, it would ruin the story. Will come up with a good ending some time or another..ok..now on with the show. Disclaimer: Everything that doesn't belong to J.K Rowling..belongs to me, sorta. Actually I don't anything except for some personal objects and well, none of them are in the story. I made up a character or two, but if someone stole that character there is nothing I can do about it. Not that I am saying for you to go and steal my characters, because then I would be in a very ticked off sort of mood. The idea's in this story are not actually mine, but of Bill and Luther, two furry creatures who live under my desk. In return for these ideas I have given them permission to eat any dust bunnies they find under there.>_   


A eight year old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard and wipes his eyes. It just wasn't fair, just because Dudley broke the vase, he was punished. He wasn't even home at the time, but yet as soon as he entered the house, there was Aunt Petunia yelling at him, and of course it was friday, so he was probably going to be stuck in here till Monday morning, but then again this wouldn't be the first time. He felt like as time went on he was spending more and more time in here. After he finished drying his eyes on his shirt, he pulled on the door handle, just in case Uncle Vernal had forgotten to lock it. Of course he didn't. He never did. Not knowing what else to do, he switched on the light and started doing what little homework he had, being locked in the cupboard certainly didn't hurt his school grades. Maybe if they locked Dudley in a cupboard he'd get perfect marks too. Soon as he was finished with his reading, he took off his shoes and fell asleep, thinking of nothing else to pass the time. He didn't know how much time had passed till he was woken up by a light in his face. He covered his eyes and squinted. Standing in the doorway was Dudley holding a flashlight. 

"What? How did you? What do you want?" he mumbled. 

"I stole the key from dads bedstead. I'm running away, and you're coming with me." 

"What?" Harry sat up. "I am not running away, I am in enough trouble as it." 

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not." He sounded just like Uncle Vernan when he said that Harry thought. He gave Harry a look that said he would certainly regret it if he didn't come with him right then and now. Not wanting to be harassed at school any more then he was already, he gave in. 

"Fine, let me get me shoes on." He grumbled, digging them out from under his bed. "But we are going to get caught, you know that." 

"No, we're not. And if we do, you're the one who's going to get in trouble." Dudley laughed. After Harry had put on his shoes and jacket he met Dudley by the door. He was holding a large bag in one hand and eating a piece of bread in the other. "You carry this" he dropped the bag at Harry's feet. Harry picked up the bag, but it was too heavy for him, and he fell right over. 

"What did you put in here?" He asked, standing up. 

"None of your business. Now come on." He opened the door softly and hurried out. Harry picked up the bag again, then shifted his weight so he could carry it without any trouble, and followed him into the night air. It was a funny sight, if you were standing of Privet drive that friday night. Two little boys walking down the street in the middle of the night. About thirty minutes into the trip, Harry was getting tired. He didn't know how long he would be able to carry the bag anymore. Finally he stopped. Dudley turned around. "Move it" He growled, slapping Harry upside the head. This did it, Harry stepped away from the bag. 

"No, I can't carry that bag anymore, and if you want all that stuff, you can carry it yourself." 

"So, what are you going to do about it." He took a step towards Harry. 

"First thing is I am going to leave." he started to walk away. 

"Where are you going to go. You can't go home. Mum and Dad will kill you." 

"Who said anything about going home." 

"Come back" Dudley called, grabbing the bag, and coming after him. Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley was afraid of the dark, and he was using this to his advantage. He stopped. 

"All right, I'll come with you. But you are carrying that bag." 

"Fine." He grumbled and picked up the bag. "Where should we go to now." 

"Well" Harry said, "If we came from that direction." he pointed towards town. " Then we should go that direction. That is if we want to do the running away bit correctly." And so, the two of them, with Harry in the lead, headed off into the English countryside. 

The sun was raising in the sky when Dudley started to complain he was tired. Harry was starting to yawn himself, so he decided to stop. They walked off the road, and sat down. "Now what?" Dudley grumbled. 

"I don't know" Harry replied. "You were the one who wanted to run away, not me. You have any food in that bag." 

"Food" Dudley looked at his confused. 

"Yes food, Don't tell me you didn't bring food." and then, as if it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. Not a nice cool drizzle, but a full downpour. Before they had time to react they were drenched to the skin. Looking around, they were in the middle on no where. There was only the road, and nothing else in view. Dudley looked like he was about to start to cry.   


_What is going to happen to our two hero's...ok, one hero and a stupid fat kid who didn't even think to bring food when he ran away. What kind of planning is that. If I ran away, I would do it right. Sorry to anyone who actually likes Dudley. So, what do you think should happen. How long should they be lost. What should happen on their adventures. Should they, by some crazy ass chance run into someone from the wizarding world. One of the Weasleys, Dumbledore, a person we haven't met yet, or one of Voldemorts supporters who are out for revenge. You make the decisions. I'm clue less. Also about the whole remembering bit that people have been reviewing about, there always is the memory charm>_   



End file.
